


Under Dorne's Sun

by Diana924



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Implied/Referenced Incest, Pre-Season/Series 01, Season/Series 05, Season/Series 07, sun - Freeform
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-11 02:39:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13514967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana924/pseuds/Diana924
Summary: Il sole di Dorne è particolare, da sempre.





	Under Dorne's Sun

Il sole di Dorne è particolare, da sempre.

Non è caldo ma di più ma è quel calore che non brucia, è accogliente, rilassante e invita a lasciarsi tutto alle spalle, almeno ai Giardini dell’Acqua e a Lancia del Sole. Se chiudeva gli occhi Elia poteva ancora sentire il calore dei raggi del sole sulla pelle, le risate dei bambini e il calore delle giornate che lei e Oberyn trascorrevano assieme a giocare sotto lo sguardo vigile di Doran, molto più grande di loro e che si preparava a prendere il posto della lady loro madre.

Oberyn poi riusciva a convincerlo a raggiungerli e si divertivano tutti e tre, dimenticando per un istante che Oberyn un giorno sarebbe divenuto principe regnante, sotto il sole di Dorne tutto perdeva significato allora per lei.

Quello che più le manca in quei giorni ad Approdo del Re è proprio il calore del sole di Dorne e come la facesse sentire protetta perché tutto sta andando in malora e sebbene lei non abbia alcuna parte in quello ne sta già pagando il prezzo più alto. L’umiliazione che le ha inflitto Rhaegar le brucia ancora sulla pelle come una scottatura, dichiarare regina d’amore e di bellezza la piccola Stark e poi fuggire con lei, avrebbe potuto scegliersi cento, mille amanti ma purché fosse discreto invece di umiliarla così di fronte a tutti. Lord Rickard e suo figlio maggiore Brandon sono morti a causa di quella follia, se chiude gli occhi può ancora sentire le loro urla e sentire sulla propria pelle il calore del fuoco che consuma il lord del Nord.

Rhaegar … suo marito, nonché il padre dei suoi figli giace morto in un fiume e nessuno le ha riportato il suo corpo come sarebbe consuetudine, in quel momento la dinastia dei Targaryen è davvero finita ha pensato Elia, Aegon è solamente un infante e Viserys un bambino mentre il re … il re è folle. Suo suocero la sta tenendo lì come ostaggio, da usarla contro chi non le è chiaro ma Elia rimpiange di non aver seguito la regina e il piccolo Viserys, la regina è sempre stata buona con lei anche in virtù dell’affetto che portava a sua madre ma ora anche lei è lontana. Oberyn arriverà, è stupido e infantile aggrapparsi a quell’idea pensa mentre fa nascondere Rhaenys sotto il letto, se il piano di Varys avrà successo allora tutto si sistemerà ma lei non potrà vederlo. Non ha mai avuto fiducia in Tywin Lannister, ser Jaime è un bravo ragazzo ma è suo padre che comanda e i soldati che si stanno facendo strada fino alla Fortezza Rossa depredando e razziando hanno l’insegna del leone dorato sulle loro armature.

Il sole di Dorne è caldo, intenso e bruciante specialmente nel deserto, adatto alla vita dei serpenti ha sempre pensato Ellaria Sand.

La sua nascita non le ha mai dato problemi, non a Dorne e ad Oberyn non è mai importato perché figli legittimi e Sand a Dorne sono sempre vissuti accanto ma nel resto del continente è diverso, lo ha sperimentato su di sé. È sotto il sole ingannatore di Approdo del Re che Oberyn, il suo Oberyn ha perso la vita e tutto per dimostrare la sua bravura ai Lannister quando tutti erano già conoscenza della verità.

Ricorda ancora il rumore delle ossa di Oberyn che si rompono, il sangue che cola e la vita che abbandona il suo corpo, per questo assieme alle ragazze ha macchinato quel piano sotto il calore torrido del deserto di Dorne, vendicare Oberyn le ha unite come non mai. La principessa Myrcella è stata un rischio calcolato ma mai avrebbe permesso che l’alleanza tra la nipote di Tywin Lannister e il figlio di Doran si compisse, quel matrimonio era stato un errore fin da subito.

Doran invece è stato un sacrificio necessario, gli era affezionata ma non avevano bisogno di pace in quel momento, guerra e vendetta chiedeva Dorne e lei e le ragazze gliel’avrebbero date, a costo di muoversi da sole contro il piccolo re Tommen e i Lannister.

L’alleanza con la giovane regina dei draghi le è stata utile, quella bambina comprendeva appieno le loro esigenze ed era pronta a sostenerle, più esitante la regina di spine ma è stata proprio quella vecchia di lady Olenna ad allearsi con loro e insieme, Martell, Tyrell, Targaryen e Greyjoy; avrebbero fatto cadere quella sgualdrina di Cersei Lannister. Eppure mentre osserva la porta della prigione Elllaria Sand si chiede se le cose fossero potute andare meglio, se non avessero attaccato prima, se non si fosse mossa da sola poco dopo la morte di Oberyn ora non si troverebbe così, imprigionata e costretta a guardare Tyene, la sua Tyene, morire tra i tormenti.

E quello che più le manca in quel momento è il caldo torrido del sole di Dorne sul deserto, dove solamente le vipere riescono a sopravvivere.

Il sole di Dorne è caldo, forse troppo ma tutto in quel luogo è diverso dalla capitale dov’era cresciuta aveva pensato Myrcella Baratheon quando era sbarcata a lancia del Sole.

Non voleva partire, assolutamente no ma suo nonno aveva deciso così e il nonno sapeva sempre cosa fare le avevano insegnato, nonno Tywin sapeva esattamente cosa fosse giusto fare per il bene del regno e questo comportava anche il suo sacrificio e il matrimonio con Trystane Martell.

Col trascorrere del tempo aveva imparato ad amare quel luogo dove veniva già trattata come una regina e non come un ostaggio mentre il ricordo di Approdo del re lentamente sbiadiva, c’era una guerra in corso ma aveva come la sensazione di essere stata dimenticata. Il principe Doran e Trystane erano stati gentili con lei, l’avevano accolta e onorata e Trystane era un bel giovane, sicuramente più bello di quanto fossero altri giovani che aveva intravisto a corte. Che sviluppasse die sentimenti per lui era normale, quel luogo così diverso dove persino il sole appariva sembrava fatto per stimolare i sensi e farla vivere come in una ballata, le stesse notizie arrivavano in ritardo e a malapena la turbavano, non sotto il caldo sole di Dorne, si era sentita stranamente e felicemente isolata e quella sensazione le piaceva.

Poi suo zio era andato a prenderla perché secondo lui era in pericolo, senza sospettare che era stata la sua presenza a metterla in pericolo. Suo zio, padre aveva pensato in quell’istante, era infine riuscito a convincere il principe Doran ma lei non avrebbe voluto andarsene. Lei sapeva, lo aveva sempre saputo del legame che univa i loro genitori ma non aveva detto nulla, a che pro parlare aveva pensato per anni; Jaime Lannister era buono con lei e Robert Baratheon era gentile quando si trattava di lei, rivelare la verità avrebbe fatto solo del male senza portare alcun bene.

Per questo mentre sente il suo corpo cominciare a farle male Myrcella Baratheon non riesce a smettere di pensare al sole di Dorne e ai momenti di felicità li trascorsi, sua madre e Tommen le mancano ma era convinta che non li avrebbe più rivisti e purtroppo non si è sbagliata, anche se è tutto sbagliato.


End file.
